


A little bit of luck

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Good Luck Charm, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: "You still have these?" David is holding a pair of boxer briefs, the tip of his finger poking through a sizeable hole at the waistband.“Well yeah,” Patrick says, making no effort to hide his smile, “they’re my lucky underwear, David.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	A little bit of luck

“You still have these?” David questions as if Patrick will be able to see whatever it is he’s holding from his office down the hall. They’ve chosen a divide and conquer approach to unpacking, each working their way through a room at a time, and Patrick’s curious what his husband could be so interested in among the boxes of clothes in their bedroom.

David is holding a pair of boxer briefs, the tip of his finger poking through a sizeable hole at the waistband, biting his lip in an attempt to contain the smile on his face. “Well yeah,” Patrick says, making no effort to hide his smile, “they’re my lucky underwear, David.”

_____________________

He’s had them since college, a pair of fitted navy briefs that his cousin Michael gave him in the annual Secret Santa. They’re cut tighter than he’d normally wear, the fabric much softer than anything he’s ever gotten in a 3-pack. When he looks to Mike with a question he simply shrugs, “sometimes it’s fun to have nice things”.

They stay in the drawer for a while. The cut and fabric so different from his everyday wear that Patrick avoids grabbing them-why wear something so special for an ordinary day. Eventually, time gets away from him and he hasn’t had a chance to do laundry. Rather than go commando under his baseball pants he pulls them on without much thought.

His struggling intramural team wins against the best team in the league that day. Never one to turn down a superstition he pulls them on for the next game and the one after, all the way to the championship.

After that, he pulled them out for special occasions. His first open mic night performance at a new bookshop. The day he interviewed for a promotion. His first date night with Rachel after they got back together- **_again_**. Whenever things were feeling off he’d pull them out, hoping a little extra luck would make them right again.

He didn’t realize he’d been wearing them the day he left until he crashed into his bed at Ray’s. Emotionally and physically exhausted he stripped down wondering if there was any luck left.

They become part of his regular rotation after that, too comfortable to leave in the drawer. Then he meets David Rose and his specifically general store and finds himself fantasizing in a way he never has before. It isn’t until later that night, panting in his bed while he wipes his hands on his formally lucky underwear that he thinks maybe there’s a little luck left in them after all.

_____________________

Patrick grabs the briefs from his husband’s hand, dropping a kiss to his lips. “Seriously though, these have been through a lot with me- my first date with a guy, some open mic nights, a pretty spectacular hike-” he trails kisses across David’s jaw in hopes of distracting him from the overwhelming sentimentality of his feelings.

“Oh trust me I remember.” David’s teeth aren’t able to catch the grin spreading across his face at the memories, “I just didn’t realize you still had them. We did do some damage to the waistband last time- _ **umph**_ ”.

Patrick cuts him off with another kiss tossing the briefs safely across the room as he turns David towards the bed. He smiles as they land in the open drawer of the dresser. No need to get rid of them yet, there might be a bit of luck still left in them.


End file.
